


Into the Tomb

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [74]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Down into the SIVA chamber they go. To stop the Fallen from destroying everything that they love.





	Into the Tomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).

> **Year**: The Far Future  
**Spoilers**: Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
**Notes**: Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
**Beta**: Grammarly

Aaron looked over the land in front of him. It was so changed from when he had last spent any real-time there. Lord's Watch looked a lot different than in the early days, before S.I.V.A., before the death of all of the other Iron Lords, before Aaron had been frozen in time by Rasputin. Aaron wanted to be hell and gone from there, but that was impossible. They had a job to complete. Heading into the place that Aaron had never been able to go to the last time.

"Ready?" Spencer asked.

Aaron nodded his head as he turned to look at where they were heading. Spencer was asking about more than just if he was ready to head to where they were going. He was asking if Aaron was mentally prepared to face what was to come. If he was ready to see dead friends and dead Ghosts. Aaron knew that Spencer cared about him, but he was hanging on by a thread. He needed to see this through though. He needed to make sure that S.I.V.A. wasn't ever going to be a weapon to be used against humanity again.

"When the Splicers started fusing S.I.V.A. into their systems, they created a massive network to control the nano-tech. So, just like they took down our sensor grid, we're going to take down theirs. That should neutralize S.I.V.A. long enough for you to enter the replication complex," Shiro-4 said over the comms. It was just going to be him and Saladin watching over them on this mission. Too many heads and it was going to get worse. Aaron figured that Zavala trusted Saladin and it wasn't like the Vanguard was not going to be looking over all of the files.

"This is where our fellow Iron Lords sacrificed their lives. You must stop the flow of S.I.V.A. now forever, no matter the cost," Saladin said over just Aaron's comms.

Aaron could see the direct connection being lit up on his H.U.D. He knew that no matter what, Spencer would do what was needed to be done to make sure that S.I.V.A. didn't get out. Even though neither of them had said it, their lovemaking that morning after Jack had gone off to learn about the area from Tyra Karn, had been a goodbye just in case. Aaron had barely held back tears, and he had seen the shining of them in Spencer's eyes.

"There are a lot of Splicers between you and that replication chamber, Guardians. Stay alert," Shiro commanded.

"Where to Aaron?" Dave asked as he stepped up behind Aaron and Spencer. He had been in the background, and Aaron had kind of forgot about him.

"Giant's Husk first." Aaron called his Sparrow because it was a long trek and at least on Sparrows, they had a smaller chance of getting trapped fighting everything on the way there. There were Fallen all over, crawling like the insects they were.

Just as they were getting close to the area that would take them away from Lord's Watch, Shiro's comm channel active. "The Splicers have built a fortress to protect the entrance to the complex. Shortsightedly, they decided to use the reactor to an old oil tanker as a power source. That's going to be our ticket."

Aaron put on a burst of speed to get into Giant's Husk quicker. G.A.R.C.I.A. had the location marked that they needed to go to. The tanker was old and nearly entirely destroyed, but there was enough of it left to make a lot of areas to hide things in. The twin whine of the two Sparrows behind Aaron told him that Spencer and Dave were keeping up well. Aaron shot through the area where the Fallen were trying to keep them from the beached tanker, but it didn't stop them. Aaron went under cover of the stairs and got off of his Sparrow while he waited for Spencer and Dave to arrive. They were just seconds later.

"Picking up a strong energy signature," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"That'll be the reactor. Swapping the fusion cells should knock out the network for a few minutes. Defenses, replication, everything."

Aaron wondered what kind of Exo Shiro had been before all of this. He was smart, like Spencer. Aaron also wondered whose mind had been put into that body. He knew a little about it all. Spencer didn't have anything on his tablet that he didn't want Aaron to read, or if he did, it was well hidden to where Aaron couldn't find it.

"Expect a strong force inside," Aaron said.

"No, really?" Spencer asked.

"Remind me to spank you for that later," Aaron said.

"Boys," Dave called out.

It was a few seconds of lightheartedness, but it was well worth it. Aaron felt that tenseness that wasn't going to serve him in a fight leave his body. Aaron looked at Spencer and nodded his head for Spencer to go first.

The tanker was full of S.I.V.A., it was growing everywhere. Splicer Dregs were the only resistance between where they entered and the room with the fusion cells. There though, there was a lot of Splicer Fallen to resist them.

"I'll take this side," Dave said as he jumped to where he could get to the far side of the room.

"I'll take this side," Spencer said as he went straight forward.

That left Aaron with the middle and the bigger Fallen. Aaron didn't mind that. It would give him something to do. Especially the Servitor that was there in the middle. There were two more, one for each row but all that meant was that they all got to enjoy it. There was no comm chatter from any of them as they worked on killing the enemies in the room.

Aaron fired the last shot of that round of ammo into the Servitor from point-blank range with his Hand Cannon before getting back to where it's exploding body wasn't going to kill him.

"Okay," G.A.R.C.I.A. said, dragging out the word. The sound of her voice in the nearly silent room had Aaron jumping a little. "Pull the fusion cell and switch it with its counterpart."

"Can it be done at the same time?" Spencer asked.

"Sure."

"Good. Rossi."

"You got it, kid," Dave said.

Aaron got up to where he could see and watched as Spencer grabbed his core, and Dave did the same before putting the cores where G.A.R.C.I.A. put up beacons.

"Okay, tinkering with an unstable Golden Age reactor infested with S.I.V.A.?" G.A.R.C.I.A.'s tone was dismissive. "Child's play."

Aaron laughed and kept an eye on Spencer as he slotted his core into the wrong slot. Dave was already heading back to where Aaron was. As soon as Spencer slotted his in, the room shock, and it all went to hell.

"Wow, that was fast," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Maybe, but it won't last." Shiro's tone was steady as it nearly always was.

"Move, Guardian! The S.I.V.A. Replication Complex awaits," Saladin said with urgency in his voice.

Aaron looked around for an exit to see that the explosion from the cores had blown a new hole in the tanker. It took them right outside toward the area where the Archon's Keep was.

"The Iron Lords' original plan was to destroy the replicator in the S.I.V.A. chamber. Jolder's explosion apparently only damaged it, so when you reach the chamber, you will need to finish what she began."

"That won't stop the Fallen from using the S.I.V.A. they already have," Spencer said as he dropped down to the ground below and summoned his Sparrow.

Aaron and Dave followed behind him. Aaron let Spencer take the lead on this trek. It was going to be better suited to Spencer. He had a sixth sense about it all that astounded Aaron, even to this day.

"There's more than one battle in a war," Shiro said in answer to Spencer.

The Doomed Sea looked as Doomed as ever. There were no Fallen to attack them until they got to a rock outcropping that was closer to Archon's Keep. The three of them shot by those Fallen though, and only a few stray shots even got close to them. Around another corner and then a quick turn again and the Archon's Keep was in sight. Spencer put on a burst of speed but stopped dead. Aaron nearly ran into him and Dave into Aaron.

"Spencer?" Aaron asked.

A massive explosion ripped through the top of the observatory area of the Archon's Keep.

"What was that?!" G.A.R.C.I.A. demanded.

"Saladin said the Fallen couldn't control S.I.V.A... I'm guessing that disrupting their hold on it is having some adverse effects," Shiro said.

Saladin's voice cut in. "I wouldn't celebrate too quickly."

Aaron started forward, bypassing Spencer. There was a river of lava between them and the Archon's Keep, but there were ramps made of shards of metal thrown over. It looked like they could get right to the entrance that Aaron could see. Splicer Dregs were in the way, but Aaron just shot passed them with Spencer and Dave on his heels. Aaron felt the worry in Spencer at not being first, but Aaron just couldn't slow down. There was a rock ramp covered in snow that led right to the doorway that they needed. As Aaron got close, it exploded outward, and Aaron slammed on the breaks.

The Fallen that had been guarding the area were stunned. They were holding their heads or running away from the flames. Aaron ran inside and hoped that he didn't hit anything. Small fires were burning inside but a clear path to the entrance at the back where G.A.R.C.I.A. still had a beacon up. Aaron shot down the tunnel but thankfully had just enough time to turn when the tunnel ended very abruptly. He got off of his Sparrow and sent it away before waiting for Spencer and Dave. Dave was first with Spencer arriving a few seconds later on foot and not his Sparrow.

"One of the Fallen got a good shot in on my engine. It was smoking so I didn't want to risk it getting blown up. G.A.R.C.I.A. has marked it for repair." Spencer seemed a little out of breath, so Aaron took it slow as they started into the complex.

"Only a few of us reached the Replication Complex. The worst of Rasputin's defenses had already blanketed this entire area. Frames...constructs...some things I haven't seen before nor since. They felt no pain, no fear."

"All we've seen so far is Fallen any my scans don't show anything that's not Splicer Fallen in the area," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Aaron looked back, Spencer. He was calm and collected, his face forward. Aaron wasn't worried about Rasputin, even if it were a rogue element of his programming going after the Iron Lords when they invaded, Rasputin would not attack Spencer. The tunnel went right into what Aaron's H.U.D. called the Archon's Forge.

The area they were on looked down into a large almost arena-like area. Aaron saw the crack in the wall though that seemed to surge with S.I.V.A. tendrils. There were Dregs and a Captain down there. Aaron sniped at the Captain while Spencer and Dave jumped down to deal with the massive force of Dregs that were inside.

"Last time, his presence was almost physical. I think he was trying to communicate, but we did not understand." Saladin sounded almost sad at that.

"If he communicates this time, I will understand him," Spencer said.

"You speak his language?" Saladin asked.

"Yes."

"How can you be so certain Rasputin won't get involved once we're inside?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked, but Aaron wasn't sure who she was talking to.

"The Vanguard still believe Rasputin to be simply a Warmind. He hasn't been that for a very long time," Saladin answered before Spencer could.

Aaron slowed down as the tunnel they were in got darker and broader. That meant they were coming to an opening. His H.U.D. updated their location to The Warrens. Aaron could see red on his tracker, so he knew that there were Fallen inside. He drew his Hand Cannon to get ready to take them all down. There was a small drop-down into the cave area of the Warrens.

There was a Splicer Captain in the room, and Aaron started to drop into the room to deal with it. He heard Spencer and Dave behind him, spreading out. He was glad that he had the two of them behind him. Morgan was good, but he was rash.

"We good?" Aaron asked as he looked at Spencer and Dave minutes later, when all the red was gone on the tracker.

"Yes," Spencer called out first.

Next was Dave.

"Over here," Spencer yelled after a few seconds.

Aaron walked over to where Spencer called out from. There were huge bundles of S.I.V.A. across everywhere, and it was not that hard to track. Spencer took the lead this time as the area was looking less and less like rock tunnels and more like a facility. If this was the primary access to the Bray facility, then Spencer going first was best.

"Air duct?" Aaron asked when he saw Spencer crouched down and crawl through an area of the tunnel.

"Yes. Always the least secure and the best to get into or out of."

The air duct was long and got narrower and narrower until it opened up again. Spencer walked across the area to where there was a strip and jumped down. He was gone from view, but Aaron could see him when he got close again.

"Nearly there," Spencer said as Aaron jumped down to where Spencer was.

"How do you know?" Dave asked. He jumped down before Spencer answered.

"Bray facilities are very uniform at this base level. I know the ductwork well."

"I don't even want to know," Dave said.

"Welcome to Site 6," Spencer said as he started to fire at the Dregs that were visible. "We need access to a room across the way."

"Why?" Aaron asked as he worked on killing everything that was moving.

"Because it's better than brute forcing through the security doors. The ducts are always good for that kind of stuff."

Spencer slowly led them over to where he wanted them to go, killing everything that moved that wasn't them. Aaron followed Spencer into the new tunnel and into what looked like a control room of some kind. Spencer walked right to a terminal and started to type away at it.

"So when we stop the production of S.I.V.A. because it'll be that easy," G.A.R.C.I.A. said her tone turning sarcastic over half of the way through. "What about who's controlling it?"

"I have some leads on that," Shiro chimed in. "Fallen chatter about some crazy Splicer priest who wants to play God. I'm kind of with Saladin now, though. Zealots can take a back seat until the heavy lifting is done."

Aaron walked to where Spencer was and looked out into the area below. He saw a Splicer Captain below. It looked like it was carrying a Scorch Cannon. Aaron loved to play with those. There were few Guardians who didn't.

"Door is open," G.A.R.C.I.A. called out brightly.

Aaron turned to look to find the door that Spencer was talking about. He saw the other door leading into the room and saw that it was reinforced. It would have been hard to get through there. The duct was much better. The room that the open door led to was full of Fallen. It wasn't but the work of a few minutes to kill the ones that were in there. While they were harder to kill and they hit a lot harder, they had learned the quickest and best way to kill the Splicer Fallen.

"The Replication Chamber is beneath you. Look for a way down."

Aaron really wanted to tell Saladin that he was not stupid and knew that things had been deeper, considering the tracking point on his H.U.D. Yet, he didn't because he didn't want to start that fight again. Saladin was used to being in control, and even after Aaron had splintered off and started the Iron Wolves, Saladin had forgotten that Aaron was his own person and the best person to do what he was doing, or he wouldn't be doing it.

It wasn't hard to find where they needed to go. S.I.V.A. plus a hole in the ground or a hole that was angled down meant it was where they needed to go. Aaron took off for it when there were no more enemies in the room only to thankfully pull himself up short when he realized that it wasn't a slowly dipping ramp down. This wasn't ever supposed to be a way down into the Replication Chamber at all.

"Why aren't there ever stairs?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked. There was a bit of queasiness to her voice as she said it, even though as a Ghost, she couldn't get queasy.

"That's a long fall," Dave said.

"Yes," Aaron said. He heard something, and there was the whisper of movement, and then Spencer was sliding down the not-ramp that had been turned into one. Aaron wanted to follow, but he chose not to. He wanted to see how Spencer got down first. If Spencer railed then, he could not do that, and if he succeeded, he could do what he did.

When Spencer slid off of the metal not-ramp, he used his movement ability to cushion him down to the ground. Aaron looked at Dave and waved for him to go. Dave went down next, making it down, but his landing was worse than Spencer's. Aaron only hoped that he could do better on his landing than Dave as he dropped and slid down the metal. As a Hunter, his jumping ability was nearly as good as Spencer's gliding, but Dave's lift wasn't the best for what they were doing. Aaron stuck the landing better than Dave but not nearly as good as Spencer.

"I thought Titan's were the rash ones?" Dave asked.

"When it comes to going up and over, down, or anything like that, I can't control his ass. I think that he does this shit to fuck with me and anyone else that is with us, but he just gets too much enjoyment from it for it to just be that."

Something fired off a flare and Aaron looked around to see that it was a Splicer Dreg. It had alerted everyone else that they were there. It wasn't going to matter. They were too deep now, and there was going to be no stopping them from getting where they wanted to go.

"You are close to S.I.V.A.'s dark heart, Young Wolf. Be on your guard."

Dregs guarded a door but not for along once all three of them started to fire at them. When they were all taken care of, Spencer was the first into the door to the room they needed, and inside of it was a more considerable resistance. A Splicer Servitor tried to stop them. Aaron found his focus narrowing to the hunt, to the kill. He remembered what it was like to hunt the Warlords. Those that the Iron Lord's assumed the Light had forsaken. Aaron never thought that it had. It had made a mistake, the Traveler had made a lot of them. Aaron knew that those with the gift of Light could die before they had taken out the Warlords.

"Why aren't we just running through?" Dave asked as he killed the final Dreg that was stopping them from getting to the next room.

"Because the more we leave alive behind, the quicker they will be able to come behind us and kill us," Spencer said. He walked to the doorway that they needed and stopped to wait for Aaron and Dave. "We can leave the patrols in the open areas behind, they won't follow us but these fuckers would. The closer we get to the end, the more we have to make sure we wipe out everyone."

"I've never had that happen though I've never paid that close of attention to the enemies that come into the main objective room after I have gone into it. I'll keep that in mind."

The next room had a Servitor and some Shanks inside of it. A Dreg popped around a sheet of metal and started to fire at them. Aaron got off a good shot from his Hand Cannon and blew it's head off. He grinned at that. The room was easy to clear out before moving on. There were more Dregs and some Vandals as they got onto the stairs that would take them up to the Replication Chamber. It was open-air, so Aaron looked for snipers. He figured that the Fallen didn't figure on them getting that far that quickly and hadn't had the time when snipers were a favorite tool of them.

At the top, there was a fleet of Shanks that opened fire near as one. It was quick work to wipe them out. Aaron was the first to get a good look at the doorway. It had the symbol that Aaron had learned was Rasputin's on it. Nothing was happening, so Aaron worked on the Dregs that had come from seemingly nowhere. Dave was handling the Captain with the Scorch Cannon. The doors started to make noise as soon as Dave dropped the Captain.

Aaron stopped dead when he saw what was beyond that door. It was the last resting place of the rest of his Iron Lords. Aaron could see Jolder shutting the door on Saladin in his eyes and his mind. He started into the chamber, long after Spencer and Dave had. Spencer did keep looking back at him though, checking on him. Aaron's guilt over missing this was great in his mind. He had to shake it off, or he was going to die. There was no place in a fight for guilt. Aaron squared his shoulders and jogged to catch up with his fellow Guardians.

"I did what I could to protect their resting place. But I knew what would happen if someone found it. We were touched by the Light...I-" Saladin stammered, a sign that he was just as affected as Aaron was. "I didn't even know someone with the Traveler's Gift could die... until they did." He took a long pause, getting himself back together. "Find the replicator, and deactivate it. Only that will stop the flow of S.I.V.A., once and for all."

The chamber as covered in S.I.V.A., in fact, Aaron could see that it was the only thing holding up the chamber. S.I.V.A. tendrils were everywhere, and there was a sea of pulsing red below that looked almost like Human blood to Aaron. There was no resistance to them entering the chamber at all. Aaron saw what looked like bodies hanging from the ceiling and he stopped at the sight of the Iron Axe hanging from the closest body. Aaron's stomach lurched.

"Those things on the ceiling..." G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded ponderous. "I'm detecting D.N.A.! They're...human!"

"Human?!" Shiro exclaimed. "That's not possible."

Aaron knew each of those bodies. Gheleon, Felwinter, and Jolder were hanging from the ceiling, wrapped in tendrils of S.I.V.A. It was sick display. If they were better situated or could get them out, Aaron would just to be able to burn them to return them to the Light, but that was impossible. Aaron would have to settle for blowing them up along with what killed them. S.I.V.A. Aaron wasn't going to rest until S.I.V.A. was gone. There wasn't going to be a trace of it left to infect anyone else ever again.

"G.A.R.C.I.A.," Spencer said, and he was pointing at the terminal that was there in front of them.

"Entering self-destruct," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she appeared and started to get into the system. The icon that Aaron had learned was S.I.V.A. appeared on the screen.

The room started to light up, including Felwinter's body in front of them. It looked like it was glowing.

"What's happening?!" G.A.R.C.I.A. exclaimed.

Felwinter's body was jerked up, and the Iron Axe dropped of his dead hands.

" No... it can't be!!" Saladin sounded terrified.

Aaron calmly stepped forward, taking the Iron Axe from where it was and hefting it, ready for a fight. The Axe burst into flame, and Aaron knew that he was going to avenge his fallen brothers and sisters. He looked around, waiting to see what S.I.V.A. did. It wasn't long before a creature dropped down. Aaron knew that it was as soon as he saw it. He knew that armor. S.I.V.A. had taken over Felwinter's armor and was trying to kill them with it.

"That thing... it's using the Iron Lords' armor!" G.A.R.C.I.A. cried out.

Aaron was silent as he approached the S.I.V.A. creature and started to hit it with the Iron Axe. Dregs and other Fallen began to drop from the ceiling, but Aaron ignored them. He trusted that Spencer and Dave were going to take care of those. He felt a few shots hit him, but he was so focused on the creature that he didn't even blink. He could feel hot tears running down his face, but so far they had not blocked his vision at all. Aaron kept on swinging until the creature jumped up to get away from him. Aaron looked for the next brazier to recharge the Axe. He found one and crouched at it so that he wasn't a target for the Dregs that were everywhere. He smiled as the Iron Axe recharged and heard the stomp of the creature as it got close. Aaron came up swinging, shocking the S.I.V.A. creature. He kept on swinging, ignoring its own attempts to hit him.

Swinging with all of his might, Aaron jumped up and came down on the creature, killing it. Even S.I.V.A. wasn't able to go against the strength of the Iron Lords when it was one on one like this. S.I.V.A. had numbers, the Iron Lords and now the Guardians had a will to live that made it impossible to take them down. Aaron stood over the body, heaving with each breath until he saw Gheleon's armor drop down to kill them. Aaron charged at it, seeing Spencer taking out Fallen after Fallen as he did.

Aaron didn't stop until Gheleon's armor creature was defeated and he went to where Jolder's armor had been and waited for that one to drop as well.

"Lord Hotchner, finish this," Saladin said.

Aaron slung the Iron Axe over his back and walked to where the terminal was as Spencer and Dave mopped up the last of the Fallen. He started to input what G.A.R.C.I.A. said to start the self-destruct. He didn't hit it until the other two were up with him. He hit the last button, and the room was rocked with an explosion. Red, blood-like stuff came shooting up, and tendrils of S.I.V.A. were everywhere. There was no stopping it this time. S.I.V.A. was going down.

"We need to go. We need to go very fast," G.A.R.C.I.A. said calmly despite what was happening around them.

"This time ignore enemies," Spencer said with a cheeky tone.

Aaron took off a dead sprint with Dave and Spencer behind him. Dregs and Shanks were lining the hall trying to kill them, so Aaron drew his Axe and started to swing it, killing them with impunity to make sure that they didn't kill any of them. The doors with Rasputin's symbol on it closed as soon as all three of them were out of the hall. Aaron dropped to his knees as he felt a pure wave of relief wash over him. He had avenged his brothers and sisters.

"Well done, Lord Hotchner, Young Wolf, Guardian Rossi. S.I.V.A. is gone, and the Iron Lords are at peace. Return to the Iron Temple. You have earned your reward."

* * *

Lord Saladin was standing at the base of the tree in the Temple. Aaron approached him and handed over the helmet.

"The S.I.V.A. replicator is destroyed. We found this near it," Aaron said.

"Thank you... she would be honored." Saladin actually gave a little smile at that.

Saladin walked up to the stand that Aaron could see and stood looking at the statues behind him. "My brothers and sisters...I will see you again. Someday..." Saladin turned back to them, helmet still in hand.

"You've given them back to me," Saladin said proudly. Saladin turned around again and placed the helmet on the stand before he lifted off a broadsword. He faced the three of them again. "Approach."

Aaron took a step before even thinking about it. Old habits and them dying hard. He looked at Spencer to see him keeping pace while Dave was staying back. Aaron tried to wave him up, but he waved Aaron off.

"There was a time that only Iron Lords carried these blades." Saladin looked at the blade before looking at Spencer. "There are many like this in our armory, but this one is new. Yet, you have two blades that you carry well, Young Wolf. You don't need mine. I started crafting this for you, and then I heard the word of how you obtained your blades. That service was no less honorable than this one. Still, it's named Young Wolf's Howl so that you, Lord Hotchner never go into battle without some part of your Young Wolf with you."

Saladin handed the blade over to Aaron. Aaron took it with shaking hands. He still had his helmet on, the tears were still falling gently from his eyes. He didn't want to let go until he was safe somewhere that no one but Spencer and maybe Jack could see him. In his rooms where he had never got the full chance to stay and mourn his brothers and sisters.

"Yet there is one thing I can give you, Young Wolf," Saladin said, and he moved to stand in front of Spencer. "You are the first of a new generation. Take your place as an Iron Lord." Saladin grinned and glanced at Aaron. "Or maybe an Iron Wolf."

Aaron barely remembered heading back to his room. He remembered Spencer asking Saladin something and the soft answer but not what the words that were said. Aaron laid his new sword down on the table in the bed area and hoped that Jack didn't run into it when he came in later to say goodnight. Jack's room was close to theirs but didn't have direct access. The Iron Temple was safe, no one was getting inside of it. Aaron dropped to his knees as he heard the door shut. Spencer was there, his hands divesting Aaron of his armor before he kissed him. Spencer didn't take off Aaron's fighting clothes, just left them on before tugging Aaron into bed.

As soon as the blankets were wrapped around them both, Aaron gave in to what had been trying to break free since the chamber had blown up. If Aaron were honest with himself, long before that as well. He let every single emotion out. Spencer held him through it all, speaking soft words that Aaron didn't understand on a verbal level, but he understood the feeling behind them. When he finally fell asleep a long time later, he felt like the world had been purged and he was naked and alone, except for the fact that Spencer was there. Spencer was always going to be there to help him, to love him.

And that was enough.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
